songracefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 4
The fourth season of Daniel's Song Race premiered in September 2018, on SCF. Thirteen contestants were selected to compete in the running. On 24 August 2018, Daniel's Song Race was announced to run its fourth season. A teaser was released for the season the same day. The casting for the competition closed on 9 September 2018 and the contestants were announced on 21 September 2018, along with the new judging panel. The competition premiered on 29 September 2018. The promo theme for season four was confirmed to be "Neon". Special photos of each contestant were taken in the promo theme photo shooting before the beginning of the season. Frieda Livêrie was crowned as the winner of the season, while Delilah Grace and Junglepu$$y were the join runner-ups. Frieda also won the title of Miss Congeniality while Delilah was named Miss Musicality for the season. Phoebe Struts went on to compete in All Stars Season 1, where she ended up 10th (last). Lyra Winter will take part in All Stars Season 2. __TOC__ Contestants :█ The contestant won Daniel's Song Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four person final sing-off against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final sing-off against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the week along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the week. :█ The contestant was in the top but did not win the week. :█ The contestant placed low but not in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. Episodes Episode 1: "When We Were Young" Dates: 29 September 2018 – 1 October 2018 * Main Challenge: When We Were Young: Send a song that has been released in your birth year. * Main Challenge Winner: Colleen Green * Main Challenge Winner Prize: '''50€ gift card for Callum's "Massage with Boobs" store * '''Bottom Two: Aunt Judy and Lyra Winter * Sing-Off Category: 80s Icons * Sing-Off Choices: "Thriller" by Michael Jackson (Judy) and "Holding Out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler (Lyra) * Eliminated: Aunt Judy * Farewell Message: "This lasted as long as my ex boyfriend but at least I didn't get herpes this time" Episode 2: "Picture This" Dates: 3 October 2018 – 4 October 2018 * Mini Challenge: Perfect Match * Mini Challenge Winner: Phoebe Struts * Mini Challenge Advantage: Pair the queens for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Picture This: In pairs, send a song based on the picture that you chose. * Main Challenge Winners: '''Frieda Livêrie and Phoebe Struts * '''Main Challenge Winner Prize: A one year supply of Ramen Noodle Wigs provided by Nene's Boutique * Bottom Two: Electra Abundance and Lyra Winter * Sing-Off Category: J-Pop * Sing-Off Choices: "PONPONPON" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu (Electra) and "Surrender" by FAKY (Lyra) * Eliminated: Electra Abundance * Farewell Message: "Love every one of you / Do your best / PS Lyra if you get eliminated next week I will personally murder you" Episode 3: "It's All Greek to Me" Dates: 4 October 2018 – 7 October 2018 * Main Challenge: It's All Greek to Me: Send a song in a language or dialect that is rarely sung in. * Main Challenge Winner: Frieda Livêrie * Main Challenge Winner Prize: A trip to Llanfairpwllgwyngyll sponsored by Glamazonian Airways * Bottom Two: D'angela and Miss Piggy * Sing-Off Category: Latin Bop * Sing-Off Choices: "Aire" by Leslie Grace feat. Maluma (D'angela) and "Mujer Latina" by Thalia (Piggy) * Eliminated: D'angela * Farewell Message: "Y'all are just a bunch of fads, all the / contestants, all the judges especially / Pheobe Sluts who is the hugest snake / of you all, only one who I like was / Nene, she is such an icon / P.S dw I will be back" Episode 4: "Playing With Numbers" Dates: 8 October 2018 – 9 October 2018 * Main Challenge: Playing With Numbers: Send a song based on the number that was assigned to you. * Main Challenge Winner: Junglepu$$y * Main Challenge Winner Prize: '''2 VIP tickets for the Broadway production of "Forum Drama" * '''Bottom Three: Lady D'Apple, Lyra Winter and Phoebe Struts * Sing-Off Category: Bubblegum Pop * Sing-Off Choices: "Kamu To Funyan" by Nozomi Sasaki (Lady D'Apple), "Hey QT" by QT (Lyra) and "Barbie Girl" by Aqua (Phoebe) * Eliminated: Lady D'Apple * Farewell Message: "Eat your veggies, kids!" Episode 5: "Living Legends: Part II" Dates: 9 October 2018 – 11 October 2018 * Main Challenge: Living Legends: Part II: In groups of three, send songs by a legendary singer that was assigned to your group. * Main Challenge Winner: Junglepu$$y * Main Challenge Winner Prize: '''A free blessing session of Matter Theresa against the sin of homosexuality * '''Bottom Two: Cake Fart$ and Lyra Winter * Sing-Off Category: Musical * Sing-Off Choices: "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" by Madonna (Cake) and "Don't Rain On My Parade" by Barbra Streisand (Lyra) * Eliminated: Lyra Winter * Farewell Message: "Strawberries, cherries and I won three sing-offs" Episode 6: "Eurovision Fest" Dates: 12 October 2018 – 15 October 2018 *'Mini Challenge:' Reading is Fundamental *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Colleen Green *'Mini Challenge Advantage:' Pick a Eurovision country for yourself and assign countries to everyone else *'Main Challenge:' Eurovision Fest: Submit the best Eurovision entry from the country you received *'Main Challenge Winner: '''Delilah Grace * '''Main Challenge Winner Prize: '''A one year supply of chicken nuggets provided by Netta Barzilai *'Bottom Two: Azealia Bongos and Colleen Green *'Sing-Off Category: '''African *'Sing-Off Choices: "Time" by Sudan Archives (Azealia) and "I Don't Belong To Anyone" by Hejira (Colleen) *'Eliminated: '''Colleen Green *'Farewell Message:' ''"One Word: / Retrophobia" Episode 7: "Ooky Spooky" Dates: 15 October 2018 – 17 October 2018 *'Main Challenge:' Ooky Spooky: Submit a Halloween themed song. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Frieda Livêrie * Main Challenge Winner Prize: A custom built sarcophagus for the winner's future career *'Bottom Two:' Cake Fart$ and Delilah Grace *'Sing-Off Category:' Ballad *'Sing-Off Choices:' "I Will Always Love You" by Dolly Parton (Cake) and "Bird" by Ding Ke (Delilah) *'Eliminated:' None Episode 8: "Queen of Nerds" Dates: 18 October 2018 – 19 October 2018 *'Main Challenge:' Queen of Nerds: Send a Video Game soundtrack. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Frieda Livêrie * Main Challenge Winner Prize: Ten gold bars for the winner's Candy Crush account *'Bottom Two:' Cake Fart$ and Phoebe Struts *'Sing-Off Category:' Arabic *'Sing-Off Choices:' "Hal" by Yasmine Hamdan (Cake) and "Ensen Dhaif" by E M E L (Phoebe) *'Eliminated:' Cake Fart$ *'Lipstick Message:' "Eat my frosting / xoxo M$ FART$" Episode 9: "Summertime Sadness" Dates: 19 October 2018 – 22 October 2018 *'Main Challenge:' Summertime Sadness: Send a song that raises awareness for a mental illness. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Junglepu$$y * Main Challenge Winner Prize: A trip to a mental health treatment facility of the winner's choice *'Bottom Two:' Miss Piggy and Phoebe Struts *'Sing-Off Category:' Powerhouse Vocals *'Sing-Off Choices:' "Afscheid" by Glennis Grace (Piggy) and "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera (Phoebe) *'Eliminated:' Phoebe Struts *'Lipstick Message:' "The fish is out! / Love you all, no matter what! / Frieda you deserve the world and / you deserve the trophy sister / I believe in you ♥ Episode 10: "Ball of Life" Dates: 22 October 2018 – 25 October 2018 *'Mini Challenge:' Listen Up *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Frieda Livêrie *'Mini Challenge Advantage:' Assign one of the judges to each of the contestants including yourself. *'Main Challenge:' Ball of Life: Send a song dedicated to your parents. Send a song for your future self. Send a song to pander to the judge that was assigned to you. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Delilah Grace * Main Challenge Winner Prize: A custom trampoline for the bias and tea to jump on and out * Bottom Two: Junglepu$$y and Miss Piggy * Sing-Off Category: LGBTQ+ Friendly * Sing-Off Choices: "LGBT" by cupcakKe (Junglepu$$y) and "He Likes Boys" by Simone Battle (Piggy) * Eliminated: Miss Piggy * Farewell Message: "I don't care what you think of me / unless you think I'm awesome. / In which case you are right x" Episode 11: "Call Me Mother" Dates: 26 October 2018 – 31 October 2018 *'Main Challenge: '''Write verse lyrics for Daniel's single "Call Me Mother" * '''Eliminated:' Azealia Bongos * Farewell Message: "Yall a bunch of racist mutants" Episode 12: "The Grand Finale" Dates: 31 October 2018 – 3 November 2018 *'Final Challenge: '''Write a statement on why you should win and send a song that represents yourself *'Miss Congeniality:' Frieda Livêrie *'Miss Musicality:' Delilah Grace *'Runners Up:' Delilah Grace and Junglepu$$y *'Winner: Frieda Livêrie ''' Trivia * Season 4 is the first season to.. ** Have 13 contestants, more than any other season before. Season 1 had 9 contestants while Season 2 and 3 had 12 contestants each. ** Award a prize to the main challenge winner. ** Have a main judge leave after the season started. Dennicone & Sinnocone left the judging panel after Episode 1. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Season 4